


Shamefull Secrets

by Diana924



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 05
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Aveva ricevuto il messaggio mentre Caroline per fortuna era assente.
Relationships: Dwight Enys/George Warleggan
Kudos: 4





	Shamefull Secrets

Aveva ricevuto il messaggio mentre Caroline per fortuna era assente.

Tutto quello era assurdo si era detto Dwight Enys per l’ennesima volta, non poteva proseguire in quella maniera. Una cosa era indulgere in quelle piccole fantasie quando l’altro era ancora malato ma ora …avrebbe dovuto affrontare la questione una volta per tutte si era detto prima di uscire di casa; la partenza di Ross lo aveva reso audace, troppo audace dato che stava diemnticando i rischi che correvano entrambi.

George Warleggan lo stava aspettando esattamente doveva aveva detto, per ingannare l’attesa aveva disposto dei sassi in … una maniera singolare pensò Dwight prima di avvicinarsi, il sorriso aperto di George quando lo vide gli strinse il cuore, quello era il sorriso di un innamorato. Non sapeva quali fossero i sentimenti che provava per George ma non poteva esser amore, l’amore esisteva solo tra uomo e donna, quello tra due uomini era tenerezza, curiosità, lussuria, non doveva essere amore.

<< Ti stavo aspettando >> lo salutò George prima di alzarsi, c’era qualcosa di tenero in lui, un lato della sua persona che Dwight era sicuro di essere stato l’unico a vedere, lui e forse Elizabeth.

<< George, noi … noi dobbiamo parlare >> replicò Dwight, il rumore del fiume sembrava quasi cullarli.

<< Certo … poi parleremo, non ora >> fu la replica di George prima di avvicinarsi al suo volto e coinvolgerlo in un bacio delicato. Dwight lo ricambiò timidamente, per fortuna erano soli ma tutto quello era sbagliato, e se lo era perché si sentiva in quella maniera? Perché il suo corpo reagiva e il suo cuore si scopriva a desiderare di non fargli del male?

<< George, è importante >> tentò di convincerlo ma George lo guardò in quella maniera che gli stringeva il cuore, e il cavallo dei pantaloni.

<< Dopo parleremo dottore, dopo >> mormorò George prima di inginocchiarsi.

Dwight Enys non aveva avuto molte donne disposte a quella pratica e i giorni del collegio erano lontani ma mai aveva trovato qualcuno che riuscisse a farlo godere come George. Il modo in cui l’altro lo baciava e leccava era magnifico, e la maniera con cui riusciva a prenderlo in bocca e succhiarlo lo inebriava, c’erano stati dei momenti in cui non si era trattenuto e gli aveva afferrato i capelli imponendogli il proprio ritmo, e l’altro non sembrava esserne stato sconvolto. Non riuscì ad impedirsi di gemere, lì nessuno poteva sentirli e … era tutto così sbagliato che almeno voleva goderne, almeno quello.

George lo lasciò andare con un rumore osceno per poi baciarlo, e questa volta cedette. Si strusciarono come gli animali in calore che erano mentre una delle sue mani finì nelle brache dell’altro, George Warleggan era indubbiamente eccitato.

Dwight continuò a muovere la mano beandosi dei gemiti strozzati di George, se solo avessero avuto tempo lo avrebbe fatto distendere a terra, il cappotto a proteggergli la schiena e si sarebbe smarrito in un abbraccio peccaminoso per tutto il pomeriggio. L’idea non era sbagliata, pensò per un istante a George che gemeva il suo nome, alle mani dell’altro sulla sua schiena, a come sapeva aprire oscenamente le gambe e alle sue natiche sode e l’idea lo fece nuovamente eccitare.

<< Prendimi … contro un albero, a terra, vicino al fiume … voglio essere tuo, solamente per questo pomeriggio, la supplico dottore >> lo pregò George, dove avesse imparato a dare un ché di osceno alla sua voce Dwight non voleva affatto saperlo.

<< Solamente per questa volta, non possiamo correre questi rischi così spesso >> tentò di farlo ragionare.

<< Lo dici sempre, però torni, tu torni sempre a differenza degli altri >> replicò George Warleggan e Dwight Enys si arrese per l’ennesima volta.


End file.
